Match inamical
by Midwintertears
Summary: Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards s’affrontent au Quidditch…Le Gardien des premiers et l’Attrapeur des seconds sortent ensembles, cela pose-t-il problème ? Eh ben, apparemment oui ! OS, slash évidemment.


Auteur: Moi, Midwintertears, petite novice, mais un peu moins novice que pour _Rien que pour toi_, ma première fanfiction

Titre: Match inamical (et «inamical» est à prendre comme un euphémisme)

Pairing: Ron /Draco

Genre: J'ai mis Humor et Drama, parce que si certaines formulations ou situations sont drôles, la base de l'histoire repose une réalité assez triste à constater.

Rating: K, pas de scène pour les hormones.

Avertissement: Slash, si l'idée que deux garçons puissent s'aimer vous rebute, allez voir ailleurs, je n'y suis pas et mes fics non plus!

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à une dame à qui j'ai dédié un autel et un recueil de prières (enfin, non, quand même pas!): Madame Rowling.

* * *

**Match inamical**

Un carnet et un stylo à la main, Colin Crivey entra dans le vestiaire de Quidditch de Gryffondor, où toute l'équipe discutait de la dernière stratégie avant le match.

—Harry!

—Oh, non, pitié, s'il te plait, c'est pas le moment!

—Mais Harry, je veux une interview!

—On n'a pas le temps, on affronte Serpentard dans quelques minutes, on va revoir nos tactiques et donc, c'est pas le moment pour nous interrompre, Colin!

Il soupira: ce que ce Crivey pouvait être harassant avec son fanatisme exacerbé!

—Je suis journaliste à la _Revue de Poudlard_! Répliqua Colin.

—_La revue de Poudlard_, c'est quoi ça ? On n'a jamais eu de presse étudiante !

—C'est nouveau, c'est Hermione qui a eu l'idée, et dès qu'il a été question d'écrire un article sur le match d'aujourd'hui, j'ai tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion!

—Ben voyons,_ Hermione _t'aurais demandé de parler _Quidditch_? Le sport et elle, ça fait au moins vingt-quatre...

—Euh, ben disons que j'ai un peu insisté mais moi, dès que tu es concerné Harry, ça m'intéresse, et je suis certain que les autres élèves aussi! Allez, accorde-moi une interview!

—Désolé, on a des manœuvres à vérifier...

—On les a déjà vérifiées trois milles fois! Soupira Demelza.

—Mais, ne lui donne pas raison, toi!

—Harry! Harry! S'entêta Colin, Dis-moi, que ressens-tu alors que tu vas bientôt apparaître sur le terrain?

—L'envie de te faire très mal pour que tu me foutes la paix!

—Mais...steuplaît!

—Moi, je me sens en pleine forme, Annonça Ginny qui éprouvait de la pitié pour Colin, Je sens que ça va être une belle rencontre!

—Ouais...Renchérit Demelza, Je sens qu'on va gagner, il faut être positif!

Les autres joueurs confirmèrent ce sentiment en ajoutant chacun leur avis.

—Donc, vous allez buter ces gros débiles de Serpentards? Demanda Colin.

Ron, qui n'avait jusque là rien dit et était occupé à lacer ses bottines, réagit soudainement:

—«Gros débiles»? Dis-donc, Crivey, je te trouve bien subjectif! Bien sûr, tu es un Gryffondor et tu veux supporter ton équipe, mais en temps que journaliste, tu dois rester neutre!

—Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, Ron?

—Ben, les Serpentards ne sont pas forcément tous des gros débiles...

—Ouais....Surtout depuis que tu passes tes nuits avec l'un d'entre eux! Railla Harry.

— Ouais, je me suis ouvert l'esprit aux autres maisons, et tu ferais mieux de suivre cet exemple!

Colin, qui ne cessait de griffonner dans son carnet, trouva vite de quoi satisfaire sa curiosité journalistique dans cette affaire:

— Ron, peux-tu nous dire ce que ça fait d'affronter son petit ami?

—C'est fun. Répondit Ron calmement.

—Comment ça, «fun», c'est tout ce que ça te fait?

— Je ne veux plus prendre la haine mutuelle entre nos Maisons au sérieux!

—Et le Quidditch, tu prends ça au sérieux? Grinça Harry.

—Oui, mais l'issue de ce match ne devrait pas nous amener à mépriser l'autre équipe, c'est tout!

— Mouais...C'est vrai, il faut rester fair-play...Mais l'équipe de Gryffondor l'a toujours été, ce sont les Serpentards qui sont continuellement des tricheurs...Tu te rappelles tous les coups bas que ton chéri nous a faits par le passé?

—Tu sais bien que maintenant c'est fini, et qu'il fait beaucoup d'efforts, et on devrait en faire aussi!

—C'est très intéressant cette dispute! Déclara Colin, avant d'écrire sur son carnet: _Ronald Weasley, le faire-valoir de notre Harry qui occupe le poste de Gardien, se laisse dominer par ses sentiments pour l'affreux petit Serpentard Malfoy..._

—Dis-moi, Ron, Ajouta-t-il, Serais-tu prêt à laisser Malfoy gagner par amour pour lui?

—Quoi? S'exclamèrent Harry et Ron à l'unisson.

—C'était pas intelligent à dire, ça, Colin, Dit Ginny avec un regard de reproche.

Harry considéra Ron un moment, en silence, ce que celui-ci trouva vite suspect.

—Harry...Tu ne crois quand même pas que je serais capable de...

—Je ne sais pas, Ron...Mais je me pose la question...

—Tu peux me faire confiance! Tu le sais bien! Je me donnerai à fond pour assurer la victoire de Gryffondor, Draco ne vas pas me faire la gueule si on gagne, il sera peut-être déçu à titre personnel mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'en prendrait à moi...

—Vraiment?

—Quoi? J'arrive pas à y croire, tu penses que je pourrais saboter le match pour lui faire plaisir, comment tu peux penser ça?

_Weasley s'entête, mais il est clair que Harry a vu clair dans son jeu,_ Ecrivit Colin, _Espérons que le Gardien ne mette pas en péril l'équipe._

—De toutes façons, je te ferais remarquer que je suis Gardien et lui Attrapeur et que je vois mal comment nos jeux respectifs pourraient s'influencer. Son adversaire, Harry, c'est toi! S'il attrape le Vif d'Or en premier, ce sera de _ta _ faute et non de la mienne, et tu as intérêt à l'attraper, ta baballe dorée, parce que je veux qu'on gagne!

—Oui, Ron, je vais l'attraper en premier et ce sera tant pis pour ton mec, que tu le veuilles ou non!

_Harry est un battant, il remet habilement son Gardien à sa place et lui fait entendre qu'il ne faut pas perdre de vue que le Quidditch passe avant les histoires à l'eau de rose. Et puis, Malfoy ne vaut même pas la peine qu'on se batte pour lui! J'ai à présent terminé l'interview des Gryffondors, et il en ressort que Weasley est potentiellement un traître, ce qui complique la situation. Mais que choisira-t-il? Son équipe ou son arrogant Serpentard? Voilà qui promet un match plein de rebondissements que je commenterai._

—Je vais y aller, Annonça Colin, Je vais aller m'installer dans la loge — Hermione m'a obtenu une place — aux côté de McGonagall et de Loufoca Machinchose...

—Elle s'appelle Luna! S'emporta Ginny.

—Ah bon, Dit Ron...Tu vas aller directement assister au match?

—Oui, Répondit Colin, Pourquoi?

—Ben, tu nous as interrogés...Tu ne devrais pas aller trouver nos adversaires?

—Quoi, les Serpentards? Mais...

—Oui, il faut que tu interviewes les deux équipes, ainsi tu serais équitable.

—Mais...

—Allez, vas-y, tu veux que je te prenne par la main pour te mener jusqu'à leur vestiaire ou quoi?

—Colin, laisse-nous revoir nos stratégies, s'il te plait...

—Oui, Harry, Déclara Crivey, entièrement soumis.

Sans demander son reste, il obéit à Harry et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Il rencontra Hermione dans un couloir.

—L'interview de Har...des joueurs de Gryffondor s'est bien déroulée, patron! Et cet imbécile de Weasley veut que j'interroge aussi ces andouilles de Serpentards! Ha ha...Pour être équitable, qu'il dit!

—C'est une bonne idée!

—Quoi?

—Et bien oui, si tu veux être juste, tu dois aussi laisser l'autre équipe s'exprimer, pour ne pas faire de favoritisme!

—Mais patron...

—Crivey, dès que tu as ce carnet à la main, tu n'es plus un Gryffondor, tu es un journaliste! Garde bien ça en tête! Si j'ai décidé de créer ce groupe de presse étudiante de Poudlard, ce n'est pas pour produire des articles partiaux ou diffamatoires! Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu me pondes une «Rita-Skeeterie», alors, ne me déçois pas...Et arrête de m'appeler «patron»...C'est «patronne»!

—D'accord patron...ne!

Dépité, Colin se dirigea vers le vestiaire ennemi. Il frappa à la porte.

—Oui? Répondit une voix hostile.

—Colin Crivey, de _La revue de Poudlard_, j'aimerais vous interviewer avant ce match!

—C'est ça, t'es plutôt un espion de Gryffondor!

—Un espion? Demanda une autre voix, plus trainante mais moins rude que la première.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le propriétaire de la voix en question.

—Malfoy!

—Entre, Crivey!

—Mais Malfoy...Protesta Marcus Flint. (1)

—Quoi? Je ne vois pas le problème. On n'a qu'à pas lui parler de nos tactiques!

—Euh...oui...Je veux vous questionner sur vos impressions, voila... Dit timidement Colin que Flint regardait avec mépris.

—Nos impressions? Draco leva les yeux pour réfléchir, On va gagner, c'est sûr, je suis bien déterminé à battre Potter cette fois...

—C'est pas vrai, tu es trop nul, Harry te vaincra, comme d'habitude!

—N'en sois pas aussi sûr! J'ai toujours voulu le battre, et cette fois, j'y arriverai!

_Malfoy est vraiment un crétin, tout le monde sait que Harry est le meilleur Attrapeur de tous le temps! Ne comprend- t-il pas qu'il n'a aucune chance? Il est aussi bête que Weasley! Qui se ressemble s'assemble!_

Une idée traversa l'esprit de Colin.

—Si Serpentard gagne, Ron Weasley ne sera pas content!

—Ben oui, forcément...Dit Draco, Il n'aime pas perdre...Moi non plus...Et il me bat tout le temps aux échecs et ça me fait enrager à chaque fois...Mais aujourd'hui, Gryffondor va mordre la poussière, je vais botter le cul de Potter! Mon Ronnie va sûrement bouder...Il est tellement adorable quand il fait la moue...Mais je lui laisserai l'occasion d'avoir sa revanche après le match, mais c'est dans les douches des vestiaires que ça se passera!

—Bwwweee!

Colin et le reste des joueurs firent une grimace.

—Malfoy, évite de nous parler de ce que tu fais avec Weasley, Hurla Flint, Déjà qu'on a du mal à te supporter depuis que tu sors avec ce sale traitre à son sang, tu veux qu'on te vire de l'équipe ou quoi?

—Me virer? Vous n'arriverez jamais à me trouver un remplaçant, je suis un excellent Attrapeur et aujourd'hui, je vais vous prouver que je suis en mesure de surpasser Potter!

_Une tension semble avoir lieu au sein de l'équipe, les Serpentards ne sont pas aussi soudés que leurs adversaires. Malfoy est à deux doigts de perdre son poste, et ce serait bien fait pour lui! De toute façon, ni lui ni personne ne peut vaincre Harry, car Harry, c'est le meilleur! Na!_

—Merci, je vais y aller, maintenant...Dit Colin, Le match va commencer!

Il s'enfuit en courant, effrayé.

—Minus! Commenta Flint, J'te parie qu'il va tout raconter à Potter!

—Raconter quoi? Répliqua Draco, J'ai rien dit sur notre jeu!...Mais c'est vrai que c'est un minus, ce Crivey...

Colin se rua dans la loge où étaient déjà installées Luna et le Professeur McGonagall.

—Me voilà, Annonça-t-il, Ça va bientôt commencer?

—Oui, Madame Bibine est déjà sur le terrain, Répondit le professeur.

—Harry va gagner, n'est-ce pas?

—J'espère effectivement que _l'équipe de Gryffondor_ va gagner, Répondit-elle.

—Les conditions météo ne sont pas top, Annonça Luna aux spectateurs, Il a plu énormément la nuit dernière et cela se poursuit aujourd'hui....Ah, Madame Bibine fait signe aux joueurs d'entrer! Les deux équipes font leurs entrée et s'alignent l'une devant l'autre pour se toiser mutuellement. Chacun regarde la personne en face de lui en grognant comme un bouledogue...

—Lovegood!

—Mais c'est vrai, Professeur, je les entends presque d'ici!

CRAC!

Un éclair illumina tout le stade, suivi par le grondement du tonnerre.

—Wow! Dit Luna, On dirait que Thor a décidé de nous fournir les effets spéciaux!

—Thor?

—Oui, professeur, c'est le dieu de la foudre dans la mythologie viking...

—Et vous y croyez?

—Ben oui, vous n'allez quand même pas me discriminer à cause de ma confession religieuse, ce serait pas gentil! Quoi qu'il en soit, Thor a matérialisé pour nous la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, c'est une belle métaphore poétique!

McGonagall en resta bouche bée et Colin reprit son écriture:

_Je suis à présent dans la loge, en compagnie de notre directrice et de cette Serdaigle tarée qui va encore nous faire un de ces commentaires loufoques dont elle a le secret..._

_—_ Harry Potter et Marcus Flint s'avancent pour se serrer la main, et c'est parti pour un tour de «Je vais te péter les phalanges! Non, c'est moi qui vais te les péter!» Ils...

—Lovegood, arrêtez tout de suite de les imiter en faisant ces voix couinantes!

—Mais professeur, c'est vraiment ce qu'ils font! Voilà...Ils se sont salués et Madame Bibine leur fait signe d'enfourcher leurs balais. Coup de sifflet! C'est parti, tout le monde décolle et c'est Ginny Weasley qui s'empare du Souaffle! Vas-y ma Gigi, c'est toi la meilleure!

_La sœur de Weasley attaque directement, c'est normal, en temps que première dame de Harry, elle doit se montrer à la hauteur! Harry, lui, scrute le stade de son œil de lynx, je suis certain qu'il repèrera le Vif d'Or avant Malfoy!_

—Allez, Ginny! Allez Ginny! Chanta Luna en dansant et en agitant ses bras en l'air.

—Lovegood!

—Excusez-moi...

Après une demi-heure de jeu, Luna fit ce bilan:

—Il pleut, il pleut, bergère, mais cette fois-ci, les blancs moutons ont été menés à l'abattoir: les joueurs ont une fois de plus essayé de s'entretuer, des coups de batte se sont perdus sur la tête d'un adversaire, de nombreuses collisions ont eu lieu...Et du sang a giclé sur la vitre juste devant moi, c'est vraiment une rencontre-type entre Gryffondor et Serpentard...Oh! Un papillon! Excellent! Mais...Va-t-en, Monsieur Papillon, c'est dangereux par ici!

—Lovegood!

—Oui, excusez-moi, le score en est à 40 à 0 en faveur de Gryffondor, les Weasley assurent un max, aujourd'hui, entre Gigi qui marque autant de goals avec habileté et son frère qui n'en laisse passer aucun, les Serpentards ont du souci à se faire...Marcus Flint râle, sa stratégie n'a apparemment pas marché, mais bon, c'est pas étonnant, il a quand même quadruplé sa septième...

Sur le terrain, Flint tourna un visage colérique vers la loge alors que dans le public, les Serpentards huaient Luna.

«Mais pour qui elle se prend, cette Loufoca? Elle va voir ce que c'est ma stratégie!»

Il fit passer son regard sur Draco qui observait sérieusement la tourelle à l'emblème de Poufsouffle d'un regard suspicieux, tout en surveillant Harry du coin de l'œil, et puis sur Ron qui affichait une figure féroce envers les Poursuiveurs de Serpentards.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait trouvé comment marquer quelques buts!

_Loufoca vient de faire son premier commentaire vraiment utile en insistant sur la stupidité de Flint, c'est vrai que c'est un gros nul, celui-là, j'espère qu'Olivier Dubois se marre bien en pensant à lui..._

—Serpentard prend l'avantage: le Poursuiveur euh...C'est quoi son nom déjà? Enfin, soit, il s'approche des buts, mais Ronald Weasley s'apprête à le bloquer...Mais, que se passe-t-il?

La foule fit retentir des «Ooooh» dans tout le stade.

—Flint vient d'envoyer un Cognard sur Malfoy! C'est curieux, pourquoi attaquer sa propre équipe? Aurait-il été contaminé par la perdantinite de Zacharias Smith ?

Draco reçut le Cognard sur le côté de la tête, ce qui suffit à le faire tomber de son balai. Ron, oubliant le Poursuiveur, se précipita pour lui éviter une chute dangereuse. En son absence, Serpentard en profita pour marquer un but.

—Fuck! S'exclama t'il, C'est quoi cette stratégie minable? Draco... Ça va?

Celui-ci cligna des yeux.

—Tu saignes...

—C'est pas grave, pourquoi il a fait ça?

—Flint à décidé de distraire le Gardien de Gryffondor en mettant en danger Malfoy, c'est monstrueux de faire ça! S'emporta Luna.

Madame Bibine siffla.

—Flint, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui vous est passé par la tête?

—Ben, je veux gagner! Répondit celui-ci avec un air innocent absolument pas crédible.

—Pénalty! Hurla la femme aux yeux de faucon en confiant le Souaffle à Demelza.

_Quel imbécile, ce Weasley, Harry avait raison de le soupçonner, on pourrait perdre à cause de lui!_ Ecrivit Crivey.

—Ron, pourquoi tu n'es pas resté près des anneaux? Dit Harry en rapportant le balai de Draco qu'il avait récupéré au passage.

—A cette hauteur, une chute peut se révéler très dangereuse, je n'allais quand même pas le laisser tomber!

—Tu as réagi exactement comme Flint le voulait!

—Et t'aurais voulu que je fasse quoi? Que je laisse mon copain finir à l'infirmerie?

Harry ne répondit pas. Demelza tira son pénalty mais le rata. Serpentard s'empara à nouveau à nouveau de la balle. Ron, après s'être assuré que Draco allait bien, retourna à son poste, bien décidé ne plus laisser passer aucun tir.

Draco regarda sur le côté et eut juste le temps de voir un autre Cognard lancé par Flint avant de se le ramasser dans la figure, chutant à nouveau de son balai.

_Malfoy est un poids plume, il est donc facile de le désarçonner, ce n'est vraiment pas pratique pour le Quidditch..._

Le regard de Ron oscilla entre Draco et l'arrivée du Souaffle. Il agit rapidement. Il porta d'abord secours à son petit ami en le rattrapant in extremis par le col et se précipita vers les buts tout en le tirant. Il étendit sa main gauche pour contrer la balle et l'abattit violement contre l'anneau d'acier. Il sentit une vive douleur dans la main, mais il était parvenu à faire dévier la direction du Souaffle qui fut récupérer par sa sœur. L'arbitre siffla à nouveau.

—Carton rouge, euh...Non, c'est vrai, mauvais sport...

—Lovegood, ça suffit!

—Je me suis explosé la carpe...ou métacarpe...Je sais plus comment on dit! Dit Ron en contemplant sa main.

—Ben bravo, S'exclama Harry, tu t'es blessé, ce coup-ci!

—Conard de Flint! J'espère qu'il ne va pas encore le faire une fois.

—Tu parles qu'il va recommencer, il a compris que tu allais marcher à tous les coups!

—Combien de temps ça va durer?

—La prochaine fois, je veux que tu le laisses tomber!

—Quoi? Pas question!

—C'est ton capitaine qui te l'ordonne!

—Parce que tu uses de ton grade contre moi, maintenant?

—Ron...S'il te plait, j'aime pas qu'on se dispute...Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais...Ecoute, tu l'as dit toi-même: Malfoy est mon adversaire, c'est donc à moi de le surveiller... Fais-moi confiance! Je vais veiller à ce que ton amoureux se porte bien!

—D'accord, si tu penses avoir trouvé une parade...

—Ginny a réussi son pénalty, le score est donc de 50 à 10, mais c'est de nouveau au tour des verts et argents de tenter de marquer...Dit Luna.

Draco se tenait sur son balai mais avait le plus grand mal à se concentrer. En plus de la pluie qui lui collait des cheveux dans les yeux, la douleur du dernier coup qu'il avait reçu le lançait dangereusement dans le crâne. Il se sentait ramolli, avait du mal à trouver l'équilibre et se sentait prêt de tomber à chaque seconde. Il vit passer devant lui deux Ginnys transportant chacune un Souaffle, elles empruntaient le même chemin et firent une passe à deux Demelzas qui levèrent les bras en même temps pour réceptionner.

Il voyait double. Il se sentait tituber.

Tout à coup, deux petites balles dorées ailées vinrent fanfaronner devant son visage, mais il n'arrivait plus à commander à ses bras de s'en saisir. Il aperçut alors quatre yeux verts qui l'observaient. Du sang coula hors de sa narine gauche. Il tomba pour la troisième fois de son balai. Un nouvel éclair illumina le terrain alors que l'Attrapeur de Serpentard chutait, le vent battait sa vareuse verte. Flint jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas et bloqua le tir du Poursuiveur.

«Faut croire que finalement, il ne l'aime pas autant que ça!»

Il se tourna vers Draco en s'attendait à le voir allonger inconscient sur le sol.

Il était bien allongé et inconscient, mais ce n'était pas sur le sol mais dans les bras de Harry.

—Quoi? Potter a sauvé...Malfoy?

—Et oui, Flint, tu crois que j'allais laisser mon meilleur ami dans cette situation embarrassante? Tu crois que j'allais porter la faute sur lui alors que tu utilises son amour pour Malfoy de façon si dégueulasse? T'avises plus de manigancer ce genre de magouille pour embrouiller Ron, c'est clair?

—Harry Potter vient de nous faire une démonstration de respect sportif en portant secours à un adversaire qu'il déteste, tout en permettant à Ronald d'assurer la défense! Je vous avoue que moi aussi j'ai un moment cru qu'il était prêt à laisser Malfoy tomber au risque de briser sa précieuse amitié avec son Gardien...Mais, il me semble qu'il ait vu le Vif d'Or... et Monsieur Papillon est de ret...mais vous vous en fichez, je suppose...

McGonagall regardait Luna avec des yeux sévères qui faisaient froid dans le dos.

_Harry a trouvé une excellente façon de régler les fautes de Weasley, quel génie, je l'admire de plus en plus!_

Toujours avec Draco dans les bras, Harry fonça vers le Vif d'Or qui avait profité de cet interlude pour aller se promener au pied des gradins. Il amorça le piqué en tendant une main vers son objectif ailé mais la présence du blond évanoui le gênait. Comment évaluer correctement la distance avant de freiner avec ce poids supplémentaire qui perturbait la vitesse et le temps d'amortissement ?(2)

Il fonçait, le vent lui fouettait les oreilles, et il avait mal calculé: il saisit la petite balle dorée mais freina trop tard et s'encastra avec le corps inanimé de Draco dans le bas des gradins, la force de frappe due à l'accélération lui fit traverser plusieurs plans de bois, renversant des poutres, détruisant la charpente de l'édifice. Il parvint à s'arrêter, à demi inconscient et saignant à plusieurs endroits, et des craquements sinistres se firent entendre: ça allait s'effondrer!

Les spectateurs qui étaient assis dans cette partie des gradins s'enfuirent, paniquant et criant, avant que tout ne se désintègre. Le bois craqua, le plancher se fissura, les poutres tombèrent, toute une partie su stade s'effondra et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un immense tas de débris sous lesquels Harry et Draco étaient enterrés, probablement en piteux état.

—Je suis habituée à ce que le Quidditch donne lieu à des accidents, Déclara Madame Bibine, Surtout quand Potter est impliqué, mais, là, c'est au moins le record de l'école! Une portion du stade a été détruite!

Les joueurs descendirent de leurs balais pour aller contempler les dégâts, suivis par des spectateurs curieux. Ron et Ginny se précipitèrent pour dégager des morceaux de bois, espérant déterrer les deux Attrapeurs. McGonagall, suivie par Luna et Colin, vint se joindre à la foule. Colin, convaincu que son héros avait peut-être disparu, se sentait dans un trop grand état de choc pour continuer à scribouiller.

Ginny dégagea une main.

—C'est Harry! Et il tient le Vif!

En effet, une main bordée d'une manche rouge serrait fort la petite balle. Ron couru aider sa sœur et ils désempêtrèrent Harry et Draco.

—Ils...ils ont l'air très mal en point! Bégaya Ginny, Ils ne bougent plus!

Ron les regarda tous les deux sans parler. Il était difficile de dire s'ils étaient vivants ou non. Il y avait des chances qu'ils le soient, mais sur le coup de l'émotion, on envisage toujours le pire. Ron serra les poings, fronça les sourcils et se retourna lentement pour dévisager avec une expression de colère intense Flint qui était arrivé derrière lui.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Weasley?

—Toi...

—Euh...

—Toi...Je vais t'arracher les nerfs et faire des nœuds avec!

—Ron...Tenta Ginny.

Ron brandit son balai vers la tête de Flint et s'apprêta à lui assener un coup violent quand ses coéquipiers entravèrent son mouvement.

—Arrête, fais pas ça!

—Ron, tu ne vas quand même pas ...

—Laisse-moi, Ginny! Je vais le...

—Calme-toi!

—Tu verras comme je serai calme après lui avoir arraché le visage et après lui avoir massé la colonne vertébrale avec des chaussures à clous! Et toi, t'es pas furieuse qu'il ait tué Harry?

— Tué? Il ne l'a peut-être pas tué...On ne sait pas, en fait...Mais ne le frappe pas avec ton balai... Ça a coûté cher à papa et maman et puis...

Elle marqua une pause et puis repris:

—...Une batte est une arme plus contondante qu'un balai...Ritchie passe-moi, la tienne!

Ginny arracha la batte des mains de son propriétaire, mais Ron fut plus rapide: délaissant son balai, il se rua sur Flint à mains nues. Bien qu'il soit assez grand et pas mal bâti, Flint était plus massif (3), mais ça n'empêcha pas celui-ci de prendre peur en voyant le regard que lui assenait le rouquin, et le fait qu'il lui fonçait dessus comme un dératé. Il détala comme un lapin et Ron le coursa à travers la pelouse du stade qui ressemblait à un marécage à cause de la pluie avant de le rattraper et de le plaquer au sol pour entreprendre de lui réarranger le portrait avec ses poings, le tout en s'éclaboussant de boue.

—Salaud! Conard! Sale petite merde! Tu vas payer!

Quelques personnes s'approchèrent d'eux, pour observer. Les cinq joueurs de Serpentard restant se précipitaient déjà pour défendre leur capitaine, quoi que Crabbe et Goyle hésitaient: même eux pouvaient comprendre que Flint était responsable de l'état de Draco.

—Mon meilleur ami...Et mon petit ami! Haleta Ron, une mèche de cheveux plaquée sur le front par la pluie et par le sang d'une blessure due à une collision pendant le match.

Un nouvel éclair craqua. Luna aurait dit que Thor matérialisait l'envie de vengeance de Ron.

—Ron! Hurla Ginny, Ils sont vivants! Ils respirent tous les deux! On va les amener à l'infirmerie!

Mais Ron continua son pugilat, avant que les deux «catcheurs» ne se fassent séparer par leurs directeurs de Maisons respectifs.

—Calmez-vous, Weasley! Cria McGonagall.

—Flint, vous êtes abruti ou quoi? Réprimanda Rogue, hors de lui.

«Ça alors» Pensa sa collègue de Métamorphoses, «Rogue qui engueule un Serpentard, c'est pas commun!»

—Espèce de Maraudeur!

—Hein? Répondit Flint, ahuri, le visage ruisselant de sang.

«J'imagine que pour lui, il s'agit d'une terrible insulte...Mais ce n'est pas sympathique pour les Maraudeurs!»

—Et encore, les Maraudeurs n'auraient jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi bas!

«J'aime mieux ça, Severus!»

—Je retire 50 points à Serpentard!

«Wow! Là, il m'impressionne! Mais c'est pas ça qui va tirer Malfoy et Potter d'affaire!»

oOoOOOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Colin présenta son article à Hermione. Celle-ci le lut calmement, avec un visage indécryptable.

—Alors, c'est génial, hein, patron...ne?

Hermione poussa un profond soupir exaspéré.

—Crivey...Le résumé de ton article, c'est «Harry Potter est fabuleux et tous les autres sont des crétins!», je ne peux pas publier ça...

—Mais...

—Tu manques complètement d'objectivité, on dirait le fils spirituel de Skeeter!

—Mais...Tu vas quand même le publier, hein?

—Non, désolée.

—Mais il faut bien quelqu'un pour parler du match!

—Un autre journaliste s'en est déjà chargé et m'a envoyé son article....Ah tiens, justement, le voilà...Ohé! Blaise!

—Quoi?

Colin se retourna pour tomber sur l'imposante silhouette de Zabini.

—J'ai adoré ton article, Susurra Hermione d'une voix plus aigüe et plus mielleuse qu'à l'habitude.

—Ah, merci.

Colin nota la touche de rose qui apparaissait sur le visage de la jeune-fille.

—Mais patronne, tu vas pas laisser un Serpentard participer au journal?

—Et pourquoi pas? En plus, son article est parfait!

—Mais...

—Blaise, tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plait?

—D'accord, Répondit celui-ci avec un sourire charmeur.

Il s'en alla et Hermione le regarda partir avec un air béat.

—C'est pas vrai! S'exclama Colin...Tu en pinces pour ce type?

—Oui, et alors?

—C'est un Serpentard!

—Et alors? On devrait en finir avec cette rivalité entre nos Maisons...C'est pas les compétitions de Quidditch qui vont régler ce problème, évidemment...Blaise en parle dans son article, justement, et il analyse la situation à la perfection: en partant de ce qui s'est passé pendant le match, il a prit ça comme point de départ pour parler des querelles absurdes entre les Maisons, en particulier Gryffondor et Serpentard, et des conséquences que ça peut avoir!

—Mais...

—Prends-en de la graine...Et tant que t'y es, essayes de vivre pour toi-même et non pour le culte de Harry!

—Le cul de...

—Culte! Nom d'un gnome!

oOoOOOoOo

Ron marchait dans un couloir en transportant des livres. Il avait la vague idée d'essayer d'étudier, histoire de se changer les idées, mais il savait qu'il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose.

Harry s'était remis de l'accident plus vite que Draco et pouvait sortir de l' infirmerie. Le Serpentard allait bien, mais devait rester alité. Bien que rassuré de son état, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

«C'est ma faute, c'est parce que je l'aime qu'il a subi tout ça! Si on n'avait pas été ensembles, il serait en pleine forme! Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'on se tape dessus parce qu'on est dans des Maisons rivales? Déjà qu'on provient de familles ennemies, fallait en plus que ça nous poursuive à l'école! Pourquoi tant d'obstacles?»

—Eh, Weasley!

Il se retourna, c'était Marcus Flint, accompagné de Theodore Nott. Ils se rapprochèrent de Ron pour l'encadrer. Il tenta de les ignorer et poursuivit son chemin en regardant droit devant lui.

—Draco se remet de ce qu'il a subi à cause de toi, j'espère? Demanda Nott.

—Bien joué, Weasley! T'as failli perdre la seule personne qui t'aime! Renchérit Flint.

—Foutez-moi la paix!

—C'est de ta faute! Les Gryffondors ne devraient pas se lier aux Serpentards, c'est contre-nature!

—Ouais, en plus, c'est des folasses, c'est dégueu!

—Doublement contre-nature!

—Et même, triplement, si on compte en plus le fait que les Weasley et les Malfoy ne peuvent pas se blairer!

—Dégagez!

—En tous cas, j'espère que ça te servira de leçon: ne t'approches plus de Draco si tu veux qu'il reste en vie! Moins il te voit, mieux il se porte!

—Ha ha!

—Et vous vous trouvez intelligents? Cria une voix au fond du couloir.

C'était Harry. Bien qu'à moitié couvert de pansements, il avait l'air en pleine forme et de bonne humeur. Il rejoignit les trois autres à grands pas.

—C'est pas sa faute, ce n'est pas lui qui a tenté de défoncer le crâne de Malfoy à coup de Cognard!

—Tiens, qui voilà, Potter-Sans-Peur-Et-Sans-Reproche!

—Et toi, t'es Flint, le mec qui a manigancé un truc minable ! Et inutile, en plus...

—Comment ça?

—Tu veux qu'on aille rendre visite à McGonagall dans son bureau, histoire de contempler la Coupe de Quidditch fraîchement gagnée qui symbolise à quel point ton esprit tordu est infructueux?

—Infruku...Quoi?

—«Non-productif», si tu préfères...

—Non-prodi...

—Oh, dégage, gros débile!

—Eh, petit pote Potter, tu me parles autrement, ou sinon...

—Sinon quoi? Même Rogue prendrait parti pour moi dans cette affaire! Allez, viens Ron, on va voir ton chéri à l'infirmerie.

Il le prit par l'épaule et les deux Gryffondors s'éloignèrent.

— Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tous les Serpentards soient des gros débiles...Mais faut reconnaître que c'est quand même vrai pour Flint...

—Ouais...Draco va bien?

—Plutôt, oui...Je vais souvent le voir, et il te réclame à chaque fois! Il aimerait savoir pourquoi tu ne viens pas le voir...

—Mais c'est un peu ma faute si...

— Mais, non, tu as le droit de l'aimer, n'écoute pas ces deux andouilles, je suis désolé d'avoir été rude avec toi avant et pendant le match, ta conduite était exemplaire, en fait...

—Tu vas souvent le voir?

— Oui...Lorsqu'on était tous deux alités, on a discuté un peu...Lui aussi il en a marre de ses disputes entre Maisons, et il a très envie de compagnie, surtout de la tienne...

—Harry, merci de t'être occupé de lui...

—De rien...Au fait, tu devrais lire _La revue de Poudlard_, il y a pas mal de bons articles, surtout celui de Zabini, qui devrait d'intéresser...Et à propos de lui, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'Hermione se comportait bizarrement?

—Euh...

Plus loin, Flint et Nott étaient restés sur le carreau:

— Tu ne connais pas le mot «infructueux»? S'étonna Nott.

—Infruquoi?

oOoOOOoOo

— Monsieur Malfoy, que faites-vous hors de votre lit, vous avez besoin de repos!

—Mais...Je voulais juste aller ouvrir la fenêtre, on étouffe!

—Rester dans votre lit! Vous êtes blessé!

—Je me sens très bien! C'est _La revue de Poudlard_ que vous lisez? Je peux y jeter un œil ?

—Non, aucune distraction, les émotions, c'est mauvais, dans votre état!

—Je m'ennuie...

« TOC TOC »

—Quoi, des visiteurs?

—C'est Harry Potter! J'apporte à Malfoy ses médicaments!

—Il ne prend pas de médicaments!

Mais Harry et Ron entrèrent de force. Le visage de Draco s'éclaira aussitôt.

—C'est l'heure de ta pilule, mon ange! Dit Ron, enjoué.

—Oh oui, une jolie pilule orange qui soigne mon moral à zéro! Dit Draco sur le même ton.

—Weasley est une pilule? Dit Pomfresh, Et c'est du genre suppositoire, c'est ça?

Les trois adolescents la regardèrent, subjugués.

—Ben quoi, je peux pas faire de blague? Se défendit l'infirmière.

**FIN**

* * *

(1) Je sais qu'il n'est plus sensé être à Poudlard, et par ailleurs, je ne sais même plus quel poste il occupait (j'ai décidé que ce serait Batteur), disons, qu'il avait la tête de l'emploi. En fait, je suis complètement perdue avec l'équipe de Serpentard, je sais juste que Draco est Attrapeur et c'est déjà pas mal! J'espère que ça ne dérangera personne.

(2) Désolée, mon dernier cours de physique remonte à longtemps et j'étais nulle dans cette matière, en plus. Je me rappelle vaguement des histoires de masse, d'accélération, et autres machins bidules. Désolée si ce passage n'est pas clair, il veut juste dire que Harry maîtrise moins bien son balai parce qu'il y Draco en plus et que ça va pas l'aider dans une manœuvre aussi difficile.

(3) Notez qu'à l'exception de Draco, tous les joueurs de Serpentards sont des armoires à glace sans cervelle.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, à la prochaine!


End file.
